nekcimenijfandomcom-20200214-history
P£nk Frondey
P£nk Frondey is the tenth and the final episode of the first season of The Nekci Menij Show. It is named after Nekci's debut album, with the spelling of 'P£nk' also referring to the singer of the same name, who makes her debut in this edition. Also appearing for the first time is Bayonsé's husband, raper Zey-J. As of February 2017 it is the least watched episode of Season 1, with less than 100,000 views on YouTube. It is also noted for having the least involvement from Nekci to date - she does not have a line until the very end. Plot Having taken most of the flop quens hostage, Kety arrives at the recording studio to abduct the remaining few. Inside, Bayonse and Nicel are recording their first joint single, 'Ran the Werld (Gorls)'. Kety interrupts, and they explain their new supergroup, Destin's Puscats ft. Bayonse nd Nicel Shitsinger. Gags - who's in studio 2 recording her new album - appears to remind Bayonse of their old collaboration, 'Vido Pone', but Bayonse tells her to forget about it or she'll have her removed from the building. With Gags back at work the duo turn back to Kety, who says she'll kill Nekci unless all the flop quens watch her film. Excited that she's rounded everyone up, Bayonse and Nicel willingly go with her, having seen the kidnapping as an opportunity to promote their new single. Meanwhile, Gags finds Xtine stealing her demos and threatens her with a lawyer. Xtine takes a call from Rhenna, still on a tropical holiday, who wants to ask Gags about their upcoming collaboration. However, Xtine hangs up, offended that Gags would rather team up with Rhenna than her. Adole then arrives to record her duet with Gags, making Xtine further jealous. Hoping to find a collaborator for Xtine, the trio go to look for the other bitches. Kety arrives at the cinema with her hostages and asks for tickets to Pert Of Me In 3D. P£nk, who's manning the box office, tells her that they stopped showing it months ago, but Kety threatens to shoot her unless she complies. While they're waiting, Bayonse and Nicel offer pre-orders for their single, but when no-one responds, Bayonse enacts her 'ultimate backup plan' and calls her husband Zey-J and asks him to 'sort out' her problems. Gags, Xtine and Adole join the group, and Ke@$h£r fills them in on what's happening. Most of the flopstars then take the opportunity to escape, using Xtine as a distraction. Xtine then speaks to P£nk, whom she sung with on Lady Marmalade, and resolves to stop chasing collaborations. With her plan foiled, Kety realises she's been a 'twat' and apologises to Nekci. Just when it appears the season has wrapped up, Zey-J calls Kety to reveal a cliffhanger - he's bought over all the record labels and dropped everyone except for Bayonse. Extras At the end of the episode, Bayonse appears and boasts that she's now the 'true Quen B' having had all the other flops fired. She then confirms that the show will 'put on a cheap wig and comeback' for a second season. Quotes *"Gags i mad sum decishens in 2009 am nut proud of" - ''Bayonse addresses Vido Pone'' *"How do u thenk i got prignunt? The kid cem out my wohoo dident it" - ''Xtine, when Gags asks how her newborn child inspired a song about sex'' *"Fukin sho it or il blew u 1 las kis mothrfucka" - ''Kety points her gun at P£nk after being told the cinema no longer has her film'' External links * The Nekci Menij Show - Episode 10 - P£nk Frondey on Youtube Category:Episodes